Chemically in Love
by Mila-bay14
Summary: A cute love story between Bella and Jasper that acquires over the years.


**Hey guys… so I know that it has been a while since I have done anything on my stories, but I've been busy. I got a job and I'm at the end of my junior year; everything has just been cray-cray. I will try to do better coming summer and probably my senior year, but don't count on it. I will be MIA for a while in about six months because of personal reasons. I may tell you within time.**

**Okay so enough with that. This story is going to be a cute love story about Bella and Jasper that acquires over the years of their friendship. This story is rated M for sexual themes, violence and language. I hope that you like it.**

**I will try to update my other story Can We Get Through This? within a couple of weeks. Can We Get Through This? is a crossover of Twilight and Harry Potter about the growing love of Bella and Draco. Again sorry for the delay on that story, but I just haven't found the inspiration for it. Major writers block on that one right there. Also, don't forget to check out my other story One Night Only. One Night Only is a one-shot about Bella and Jasper.**

**Well, I'm gonna get on with the story and stop my rambling. I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns everything.**

Chapter One

Last Day of School

Have you ever just wanted to find the one that you love; your person? The one whose hands fit yours, the one that you have no problem crying to when you're emotional- angry, sad or depressed- your best friend. A person who will notice you for you and not for what you do. A person who will cherish the little things with you and not worry about the main things. Someone who will take you to a park on a warm, rainy spring day in your spring dress. Someone who will kiss you in the middle of a parking lot just because.

"Bella what are you thinking about so hard over there?" I heard Emmett asked.

"Huh… oh… umm… I was just staring," I sighed.

"At what, Jasper's ass?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes at his crudeness.

Staring at him while I walk with Emmett, I think of these things. Most of them have been completed with the one guy that stole my heart… besides my dad. Jasper. Within two years of being in middle school I started to fall madly in love with him.

I love everything about him: his eyes, a bright hazel blue color that seemed to see deep into my soul- his face structure, high, sharp cheekbones and a strong jawline- his smile, bright, white teeth that seemed to sparkle when he is happy- his body, well-defined muscles in all the right places because of soccer and track. I love his personality. He is such an amiable person and even though he's a big star at school he isn't condescending towards others.

"Bella, would you get your head out of the clouds and back down here on earth where it belongs? We can't have our head cheerleader zoning out before our big competition!" Emmett shouted whilst slapping me fairly hard on the shoulder making me stumble in the process.

"Ugh… ow, that hurt. Yeah," I say casually. Once my brain processes what he had said I take a double take. "Umm… Emmett… it is just the final game of the year. You might want to chill out. You're starting to scare the new fishies. Can you believe that this will be the last time we walk down these hallways?" I asked admiring all of the memories that have occurred over the last four years. I looked down at the maroon and white-stripped cheer outfit that I had grown fond of. It had become my Thursday and Friday outfit for the past three years.

"Yeah just think, Edward, Jasper and I are all on scholarships to the best sports college in the country; Edward for track, Jasper for soccer and then me. My pride and glory… football.

"Rose working on her modeling thingy… umm… what is it called again?" he asked with a confused look. For someone so big and scary-looking, he was actually a big soft teddy bear at heat. He was very amiable and a giving person. Emmett McCarty is possibly one of the sweetest people I know. He was seriously misunderstood and big goofball at times. My big, humor relief friend.

"A modeling portfolio and she is done with that already. The last picture for it was chosen last night around midnight. Alice going into her fashion design career and on the side being an interior designer. I can't believe we made it this far," I sighed in content. I looked up from the ground to see who had tapped on my shoulder. I found myself looking into the vibrant, emerald green eyes staring back at me; my Adonis best friend, Edward Masen.

Edward was a lost soul before he came to Laguna Beach. His quirkiness and self-consciousness didn't fit in well with the pride and confidence of the school. LBHS - Laguna Beach High School - was known throughout five school districts as a party school. Sure that's true but no one here has under a two point eight GPA. That was the only thing that made him not a total outcast. I can remember the exact day that I met him on out first day of freshman year.

* - Flashback - *

_"Bella slow down! You're going to end up falling… again and I won't be there to catch you… again!" My gorgeous model looking friend, Rosalie Hale, called after me._

_Just great... I would be the only one to be late to at least one of my classes. I just hope that I don't trip on anything… even if its just air._

_"Bella watch out" was the last thing I heard before running into someone… literally. I moved past him or her shouting a quick sorry. I jumped into the classroom just as the tardy bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Lewis - I think - was in the middle of passing out the syllabuses when the door opened._

_"Anyone tardy will either go get a pass from their last teacher or go get one from the attendance office," Mrs. Lewis announced. Well, I guess we all can't be lucky. I looked up from my paper to see Adonis live and in person handing the teacher a note. I feel Rosalie and Alice slapping my arm in excitement._

_"Oh my gosh! He is so fine!" Rose said dreamily._

_"Rose he looks better than fine. He is like a Greek god!" Alice squealed._

_"Guys calm down. We don't want to cause a scene," I urged. I turn back towards the front of the room just in time to hear what Mrs. Lewis was saying to the new kid._

_"Well Mr. Masen, why don't you sit over their with Ms. Brandon, Ms. Swan, Ms. Hale, Mr. Whitlock and Mr. McCarty. They will tell you what you have… Mr. Newton would you and Ms. Stanley separate from each other before I separate you myself. Umm… go sit over their Mr. Masen." Way to be friendly on the first day of school Mrs. Lewis. Wait he's siting with us… in front of me. Yay! I have a new friend! Where did that come from?_

_As he walked towards our table, I studied his features: spiky black hair; strong cheekbones; slight beard and mustache; bright emerald green eyes; strong build, but not as strong as Emmett and Jasper. I guess you could say he was lean._

_I seemed like hours had passed since he had sat down; hours since introductions to one another; hours since the teacher stopped talking. In reality it had only been twenty minutes. Next thing I know Rosalie is laughing her ass off at nothing. Nobody at our table had said anything or had their phones out._

_"What could possibly be so damn funny?" I asked aloud._

_"You do realize that you ran into him earlier today right?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Edward!" Alice and Emmett shouted at me._

_"I said you could talk, not shout and yell and cause chaos," Mrs. Lewis said directly to our table._

_"Sorry," I apologized sincerely. I looked at Edward with shocked eyes. "I did?" He nodded his head with a sly smile. I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment as his body shook with laughter. Anger was starting to flow within my gains. "Well, I apologized, but I think that it's rude for you to be laughing at me."_

_"Bella, I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at your facial expression."_

_"That is laughing at me."_

_"I'm sorry, but you looked like an angry kitten. It was kind of cute."_

_"Wow! That was almost a compliment."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"So Edward, are you going to sit with us at lunch with your quiet, awkward, quirky ass or are you going to be a loner like Angela Weber and Ben Cheney?" I asked. I loved Angela. She is a great person and so is Ben, but they like to hang out in the library. That is not my scene. So technically I was speaking the truth. They are loners._

_"I would love to sit with you at your table Bella," he said with a velvety smooth voice. Oh god here comes the good back shudder._

_"Way to turn on the charm Bella," Jasper snickered. In my true form I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. Everyone laughed at my stupidity._

* - End Flashback - *

"Bella you are forgetting about someone," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Yeah Bella! You are missing someone!" Alice shrieked.

"Oh my god Where did you come from!" I shouted.

"You silly goose. I was walking with Jasper."

"Of course you were," I sighed.

"Oh cheer up Bella. It's the last day of school. Be happy. This will be the last time you cheer for this school!" Edward exclaimed. He was right. I was having a shitty attitude for it being the last day of school. My high school career was officially over. No more waking up early. No more late nights of homework. No more teachers telling me what to do. I am home free.

"Okay Edward, who did I forget?"

"Yourself Bella. You have a full ride to Columbia University for photography and minoring in web design. You made it past all the hell that everyone has put you through. You made it past Jessica and Lauren's bitchiness when they found out you made captain on the cheerleading squad… team… whatever and president of the yearbook committee. You deserve some credit too," Jasper rambled. He always knew just what to say to me to make me feel better.

"You know what? You guys are right. I do deserve some credit. I had to put up with you all's shit for the past four plus years. I had to put up with Mike's creeper status for far longer than that. I've had to put up with… " I ranted.

"Okay we get it. You've been through a lot," Jasper joked.

"Hey Bella are you going to the par…"

"Of course she is going to the party. It is the last high school party that we will ever go to plus it's our going away party. If you don't go we won't have a good time. You have to go Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you come from?" I shouted.

"Silly goose. I was walking with Jasper. So are you coming? Please, please, please!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No!" Rosalie and Alice chuckled together.

"Of course I don't. When do I ever have a choice," I muttered to myself. "So Jasper, what are you and the guys going to do while us girls shop?" I asked while signing everyone out at the attendance office. I turned around to see his eyes wide with fear.

"Umm… we were going to go get that umm… new game that umm… just came out," he stuttered.

"Oh really? What game would that be?"

"Umm… you know the one with the controls and it's really hard to beat and you have to do this thing that is hard to do with the controller," he stumbled over his words. I already knew that he was lying. There had not been a single new game out for the past three months and the last game he went to go get, he got before everyone else. Preordered and shipped directly to his house.

"How about I just do something terrible to you for lying to my face," I chuckled darkly. "Like umm…"

"Rip your dick off!" Rose shouted with a breathy laugh. A couple of people in the lobby waiting for their ride turned to look at Rosalie. A girl named Tia, I think, glared in our direction. Rose sneered at her making the girl look away frightened.

"Yeah rip your dick off… wait… what? No Rose I can't do that," I exclaimed.

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because that is just so not…"

"Like excuse me, but could you like watch what you like say around me?" the girl Tia butted in.

"Bitch who was talking to you. You need to mind your own fucking business!" Rose shouted ignoring the people staring at our group.

"Rosie…" Emmett started.

"No Emmett. This little whore needs to know that she doesn't run this place. I do! I'm a senior! I can say whatever the fuck I feel like!" Rose ranted.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a tramp! I am like a perfect like lady," Tia defended.

"See she can't even say the word whore. I bet she's even going to get a nose job," Rose laughed. I turned around to stop the snickering. Everyone went back to what they were doing disregarding the fight that was about to commence.

"At least I don't look like a dying whale!" Tia shouted back.

"Do you want to get slapped bitch?" Rose threatened. I turned towards the door to see who had pulled up. Before Rose and Alice could beat the poor girl up, Emmett pulled up in his red Jeep Wrangler.

As I started to get into I turned back to sad girl that has no insight on life. "Hey it's Tia right?"

"Yeah," she replied sounding depressed.

"Do you want some advice?" She nodded her head with anticipation. "Get some new friends and don't be afraid to say 'shit', 'fuck', or 'damn'. You're in high school now. Find some people that want to hang out with you for you. Don't let anyone change you and don't be afraid to fall in love. Fall in love with everything." I closed the door and Emmett sped out of the parking lot, making the hour and a half long drive from Laguna Beach to Los Angeles to shop. Alice always said that it was a disgrace to shop at a small mall. Of course everything no more than a couple hundred stores is small.

"Why did you give her advice? She doesn't deserve you words of wisdom," Edward said.

"Everyone deserves advice whether they deserve it or not. It's if they want to take or not," I explained.

"Bella, the peacemaker of the group," Jasper toasted. Everyone laughed at Jasper's stupidity.

_**CiL**_

"Alice, I think that I found the perfect outfit for the party!" I called out to her dressing room looking into the mirror. I was wearing a gray Auberdy Hoodie with the words Jack Will in all capitalization and white letters, black T by Alexander Wang Knit sweatpants and Converse sneakers in classic black.

"Same here Alice!" Rose shouted coming out of her dressing room. "Bella what the fuck are you wearing? You might want to change before Alice comes out here to see you in that!"

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad. I plan on wearing this after the party. The real outfit is going to be a surprise for Alice," I said mysteriously.

"Oh, you should let me see it. You know how I just loathe surprises."

"Are you sure? I don't think that you will be able to handle it."

"Just go put the damn outfit on!"

"Okay! Okay! Miss Bossy." I turned around and headed back to my dressing room. "Oh by the way Rose, I love the outfit. It's like an Indie Rock kind of mix. It's very you." I did love the outfit. She was wearing a black Stephen Burrows mesh halter top with a black I'm In Love With This Leather Jacket on over it, black Helmut Lang Mid-rise leather paneled skinny jeans, black Michael Kors Rock N Roll Booties, an off-white Cure Beanie, black Ray-Ban Wayfarer Sunglasses, and she was carrying a brown Ralph Lauren Collection Light Snuff Double Handle Fringe Hobo bag.

"Thanks that is what I was going for."

I closed the curtain to my dressing room ready to endure tight clothing pinching my skin. When I walked out I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Bella you look hot!" She shouted. I turned and looked into the mirror and noticed that I did look hot. I was wearing a Flutter Rose Kimono Top, 7 For All Mankind Roxanne Classic Skinny Jeans, and black Siren Shoes in the style of Dora, Melinda Maria Feather Cuff Bracelet, Ariella Collection Flower and Faux Pearl Stack Rings, and a Fendi Silk-satin evening bag. The pink in the shirt complemented my hazel eyes and dark brown hair.

"Rose… does this look good on m…" Alice started as she walked out of her dressing room. She was wearing Mathew Williamson Escape Mint Multicolor Silk Chiffon with a Vanessa Bruno Athe Oversize Racer back Tank underneath, SuperTrash Jeans Paradise Ripped Blue, Yves Saint Laurent Platform stilettos, a Blue Nile Morganite and Diamond Ring in 14k Rose Gold, Lk Designs Coral Island Small Gold Earrings, and Mesh and Gold Look Mix Bangles. "Bella? Is that you looking so hot? I didn't think you knew how to dress."

"Ha ha very funny Alice. You're a real comedian."

"Bella you have to admit it's true," Rose commented.

"On yeah lets make fun of me for actually trying to dress up for our last high school party."

"Bells… we were just kidding. We know that you were dressing up for sweet ole Edward."

Wait. Did Alice just say Edward? No not Edward. Eddie boy is like a brother. Jasper on the other hand is like my southern comfort. I just feel safe when I am around him. "Calm down Bella. Everyone knows that you're sweet on Jas…"

"Who is Bella sweet on?" Jasper interrupted.

"Jazz music. She's sweet on Jazz Music," Rose saved as she hugged Emmett. I looked up to see Jasper staring at me through the mirror.

"See something that you like Jas?" Emmett smirked.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his gaze.

"Damn Bella! Who knew that you were that hot under T-shirts and jeans?" Edward complimented. As usual I blushed as everyone else laughed at me.


End file.
